The Six Paths Of Naruto
by SixPathsOfNaruto
Summary: What if during the chunin exams naruto got the rinnegan how would this change the show? Naruto will go with either hinata or fu.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note  
IN this fan fiction naruto will have the rinnegan and it will give him access to All of the sub elements i.e Wood release ice release crystal release. (im going to be using the english names for things so sorry if you dont understand what i mean) .  
Note end

Chunin exams Second phase.

Outside the forest of death.

"Naruto,hurry up we don't want to be late and get disqualified" Said sakura.  
"Ok, sakura ill be there give me a minute i need to tie my shoe lace" Said Naruto, he bends down and ties his laces and runs to catch up to sasuke and sakura.

"If we are late i will kill you naruto."Said Sasuke.  
"You wanna fight lets see who is stronger" Said Naruto.  
"We cant for two reasons , One you don't stand a chance against sasuke, two you we cant be late and if you two fight we will be" Said Sakura  
"Im way stronger than sasuke remember back in the land of waves i defeated Haku remember" Said naruto with a foxy grin on his face.

Flashback

Great naruto Bridge

" Im no match for him with this ice mirror jutsu activated i'll be dead soon"Said Sasuke  
" Sasuke, we can't give up if we work together we can find the weakness of this technique and then we can kill haku, Believe it " Said Naruto.  
"You're right, we can do this" Said sasuke as he smiles and naruto.  
"I just noticed something, he seems to be slowing down i mean this ice jutsu must take a insane amount of chakra and the speed he is going at has to be chakra enhanced maybe if we can stall this fight out for aslong as possible we might be able to win this". Naruto whispered into sasukes ear.  
"You're right, he is slowing down, we only need to wait a minute or so he will be slow enough for us to be able to take him out im suprised you noticed that idiot" Said Sasuke.  
"Thanks, and i don't call me an idiot " Said Naruto as he smiled.  
"Lets go he is slow enough now" Said Naruto.  
Naruto uses Mutiply shadow clone jutsu 100 clones appear.  
Sasuke uses his fire style: great fire ball jutsu.  
Haku jumps out of his mirror and the 100 naruto clones jump on him take out kunai and stab him.  
" Yeah i defeated him" Said naruto  
"You did'nt do it alone if it wasnt for my fire style you he would have gone out of the mirror" Said sasuke with a smug look on his face."  
" I could have used a kunai but your way was just more destructive" Said naruto while walking out of the almost melted mirrors.

Flashback end.

Authors note  
Ok guys thats the first chapter im just setting the mode next chapter is when everything with go into motion i hope you have enjoyed it so far.  
Note end


	2. chapter 2

Author note

I will be uploading a chapter every 3 days or so till the third of September then every 4 days ill upload every day on the weekend so look forward to it. This fan fiction will go for about 600 chapters or so I know its long but its better than having only 1 or 2 chapters isn't it.

I'm going to try out a new way of writing it so tell me if you like this way better or the other way.

Note end.

Arrives at the forest of death.

Anko: You'll soon find out...

She starts to get a evil grin on her face

Anko: Why its called The forest of death.

Naruto: YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME?!

Naruto says with an angry look on his face.

Naruto: THATS NOTHING! IM NOT AFRAID!

Anko thinks this squirt will go far he reminds her of her when I was young she thinks as she throws a kunai at Naruto's face.

Anko: Tough guys like you die all the time in my tests so i would be extra careful if i were you.

She then licks up the blood from his cheek.

Anko: You're blood tastes extra tasty.

Naruto: You're a freak are you a vampire?

Naruto says with a scared look on his face.

Anko: Ha Ha Ha no I'm not a vampire.

Naruto: Then why did you lick my cheek?

Anko: Let's just get on with the exam you all need to sign these forms so if and when some of you die I won't be held responsible if you don't sign the forms you won't be allowed to go in and you can leave now.

Everyone signs the forms.

Anko: Everyone give your forms to the peopl e the tent and they will give you either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll.

She lifts up one of each.

Everyone gets a scroll.

Anko: The goal of this test is when you get in the forest is for your team to get both scrolls and head to the tower.

Anko: Ok everyone follow the person who is holding up the sign with the number of your team and the symbol of your village.

**2 hours later.**

Naruto: Ok its been two hours since we entered the forest and its probably about 9 oclock at night so they will probably be going to sleep lets sneak into one of the others camps and steal their scrolls so what do you think should we?

Sasuke: Yes we should, Naruto you send in a shadow clone as a distraction in case they wake up and we will tie them up and check what scroll they have.

Naruto: Ok i saw a team about 20 minutes in that direction.

Points north.

Naruto: They were grass ninja like the one that had the super long tounge.

Sasuke: Yeah eww, that was gross.

**Authors note **

**I know i left out the him passing the kunai bit just imagined that happened also just so you know next chapter is the chapter where stuffs starts to get juicy.**

**Note end.**


	3. Chapter 3The Awakening

Authors note.  


I know its been like 4 days since I uploaded a chapter I got some problems I'm sorting out

So from now on ill upload a chapter when I think its necessary. Im gonna use the second format because its easier for me to write.

Note end

Naruto: I think the camp I was talking about is about 15 metres away so we need to be quite.

Sasuke: Yeah, we need to be quite so let's carry on and we can get the scroll and head to the tower.

Grass ninja: You lot really shouldn't talk when you're trying to be quite because saying we need to be quite doesn't mean you are being quite you lot need some training in stealth.

Naruto: Your that freaky grass ninja with the super long tongue by the way that tongue is disgusting how do you get it like that is it something your born with.

Naruto sticks out his tongue and struggles to make it longer but fails.

Sasuke: Stop complimenting the enemy you idiot and stop doing that it looks weird.

Naruto: I'm not I'm trying to ask him how he gets the tongue so long.

Sakura: You both need to start concentrating because I'm sure he is not going to wait much longer.

Sasuke: She is right we need to start to fight before he kicks our ass.

Naruto: He is weak I mean I could defeat him on my own I mean Sakura as weak as she is could beat him go on Sakura you go and fight him us two are going to argue.

Sakura: Ok but not because you told me too I need to prove my strength.

**Clone jutsu two intangible clones appear.**

**All three run at the 'Grass ninja' with kunai at hand but then the grass ninja uses the summoning jutsu and the giant snake eats Sakura.**

Naruto: SAKURA NOOOO.

Naruto feels a sharp pain everywhere and chakra starts to come out of everywhere but this isn't the kyuubi's charka no this chakra is pure pink.

Sasuke: Where is all this chakra coming from and why does Naruto have purple eyes?

Naruto: What do you mean I have purple eyes?

Sasuke: Naruto your chakra is pink and you have purple eyes this is like what happens when someone unlocks the mangekyou sharingan but on a much greater. Does this mean that this idiot is unlocking a dojutsu like the mangekyou sharingan but the sharingan is red not purple and this chakra is way too powerful for the mangekyou but the chakra means that this dojutsu is much stronger than the mangekyou the only dojutsu I've heard of that is even close is the rinnegan but that is just a myth.

Naruto: What are you talking about I don't have a dojutsu although we don't know who my parents are so its possible. What do AHHHH you thi-nk?

Sasuke: Its possible but its very unlikely I mean what are the chances of an idiot like you unlocking the great rinnegan maybe the grass ninja has something to do with it do you grass ninja did you do something? If you didn't do you know what is going on?

Grass ninja: You're right he is unlocking the rinnegan and I'm orochimaru one of the legendary sannin along with Tsunade and that idiot jiraiya we were taught by the third hokage himself and that is the rinnegan a dojutsu even stronger than that sharingan that you and itachi hold.

Authors note 

I hope you enjoyed it next chapter is going to be orochimaru vs Naruto and Naruto will be meeting the kyuubi in his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**  
**Im sorry i havent uploaded a chapter lately i got some stuff to do anyway im gonna write along chapter this week so enjoy.**  
**Note end.**

Sasuke: Naruto, your unlocking a kekkai genkai that is stronger than the mangekyou sharingan, this is going to help us win the exams.

Naruto: I thought there was'nt a kekkai genkai stronger than the sharingan, it hurts why does it hurt so much i mean it feels like im getting hit by your fire style jutsu.

Orochimaru: The amount of chakra that your releasing is unreal not even the kyuubi has this much chakra this isnt possible for a human to release this much chakra this much be destroying your chakra coils.

Naruto: I doubt it the kyuubi will heal all the damage done to me.

Orochimaru: Your the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi but i thought minato destroyed the kyuubi wait when were you born what date?

Naruto: I was born on the day of the kyuubi attack,why?

Orochimaru: You must be the son of that idiot minato.

Naruto: I'm the son of the fourth oh my god.

Sasuke: This idiot is the son of one of the greatest shinobi in the world.

Orochimaru: Naruto, im going to leave a little gift for you.

Orochimaru streches his neck and bites narutos neck.

Orochimaru: Naruto i have left you the cursed mark.

Naruto:AHHHHH, it hurts what have you done to me AHHHHHHH.

Naruto passes out and appears in a sewer.

Kyuubi: That idiot now im going to have to fight off this stupid curse mark it would be easy if i had more than half of my chakra.

Naruto: Who are you what are you doing where am i?

Kyuubi:I am the kyuubi i am getting rid of the curse mark that idiot orochimaru put on you and your in the seal.

Naruto:I know your the kyuubi but your eyes they are different.

Kyuubi: What do you mean my eyes are different wait maybe because your unlocking the rinnegan i get it aswell.

Naruto:Thats cool im happy for you.

Kyuubi: Should i go into my human form and we will see if i have it in my human form aswell?

Naruto:You have a human form?

Kyuubi: It looks alot like your mothers form.

Naruto: You knew my mother?

Kyuubi:Yes, She was my previous host.

Naruto:Was she hated by people?

Kyuubi:No infact she was loved by most of the villagers.

Naruto:Good, anyway lets see your human form.

Kyuubi: Okay.

Kyuubi starts to shrink and then becomes a girl narutos age.

Naruto:The great kyuubi is a girl.

Kyuubi:Why don't you pick a name for me i hate kyuubi.

Naruto:Maji yeah i like that.

Maji:I like that aswell.

Naruto:How long will it take to get rid of the curse mark?

Maji:Its already done.

Naruto:Thank you, i will find a way to repay you.

Maji: Just learn to become a strong ninja and follow your dream.

Naruto comes out of the seal.

Sasuke:Naruto, are you ok there was this 3 tomoe on your neck then they just vanished.

Naruto:I just got rid of the curse seal mark.

Sasuke:How did you do that?

Naruto:I'm afraid i cant tell you that im sorry.

Sasuke:Its ok its just we've lost sakura.

Naruto:It doesn't matter.

Sasuke:WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER SAKURA IS DEAD.

Naruto:Well, you never even cared about her.

Sasuke:Yes i did why do you think im so angry.

Naruto:Your just trying to not look heartless anyway after this exam im asking the hokage to change my team.

Sasuke:Good now i don't have to be on a team with you idiot.

Naruto:I'm going to get a scroll.

Sasuke:Okay lets go together so we can pass this exam then we never have to lay eyes on each other again.

**Two hours later**

****Naruto:Okay, we have the scroll lets go to the tower.

Sasuke:Whatever.

**Five days later**

Naruto:Yes we finished the second phase.

Hayate:We are going to hold a preliminaries because there are too many ninja left after the last phase.

Temari:Wait we all passed this phase thats not fair.

Hayate:There are alot of important people going to be watching the final phase and we can't waste there time.

**Author note****  
This chapter is a little bit bigger.  
****Note end**


End file.
